A Gem Amoung Gems
by FallToJupiter
Summary: Smutt, Meadowpin


_Series - Harry Potter_

_Era - Marauder Era, post-Hogwarts_

_Characters- Remus Lupin and Dorcas Meadowes_

_Pairing - Meadowpin_

_Face Claimes - Andrew Garfeilf as Remus Lupin and Shelley Henning as Dorcas Meadowes_

_Rating - M_

* * *

Nineteen year old Remus Lupin walked into his small cottage, tired from an underpaid muggle job and the upcoming full moon, which was only a night away. The only thing that made his life long sentence to the moon bearable was Dorcas Meadowes. She was his mate and fiancée. Though he had no clue why she was with him. A monster. She was a gem among gems, and there she was sitting in his home, kissing him- when she could've been out with rich and powerful wizards. Jealously erupted in the werewolf's stomach at the thought of his Dorcas with another man, laying in his arm, waki- no he couldn't think like that. He ran a callused hand over his face and took off his dirty, patched up cloak.

"Love!" he called out to Dorcas when he smelt the sent of lavender candles coming from then sitting room, "I'm home!"

"I'm in here Remus!" Dorcas's voice called to him. Remus let a small smile grace his lips as his wolf was mentally wagging it's tale. Remus kicked off his shoes on the way to where the brunette was.

When he entered the room the cream walls were dark in corners and only reflected the light of the dozen or so small candles. His caramel eyes- another thing that was changed when he was bitten by the wolf as a child -were driven to Dorcas whom was in sexy muggle . It was Ravenclaw blue and black and lacy and most of it was string and see threw and she wore black heals that made her olive legs look a mile long.

"What's that look for Remmy? I was just getting some light to read," Dorcas said innocently, fluttering her brown eyes. Her eyes traced his shocked face. Though his eyes betrayed him and was devouring her body. His Adams apple bobbed up and down and he blinked, looking at his mate, his eyes gleamed a bit and he started to get a hard on.

"Nothing love," Remus replied as he went to her for a kiss. He knew she loved coy flirting but the way she looked she was lucky he said 'hello' in stead of taking her against the wall.

His arms were around her waist and her left leg hooked around his back leg and her arms ran threw his sandy colored hair before breaking the kiss and pushing him onto the sofa. She got onto his legs and ripped off his belt. A 'yelp' of surprise emanated from his lips before she tore off his pants and grabbed his length and she placed her mouth on it.

"D-d-Dorcas, my g-," Remus couldn't finish the sentence because her tongue swirled around the head. Remus, instead, brushed the brown waves she called hair so he could watch her face. Her mouth couldn't fit his whole length so she brought her hand to his dick and started to perform vigorous motions with her hand.. He went to tousle her hair when she sucked on the pulsing vain and Remus's nails went into her scalp, pulling her hair, causing her to moan violently. Her moth detached from his cock when he pulled her up by slipping his hand go around her neck, and at the same time slipping off his trousers. Remus flipped them over so her back was against the couch and she quickly tore his button down off and threw it to the side. He rubbed his groaned against her pelvises roughly and she raked her long nails up and down his back and Remus detached their lips and he looked at her.

"My turn," Remus said as he slipped her C-cup breasts out of her bra and sucked on the right bud causing it to harden as her rolled the other between his fingers. He repeated the same to the other and bit down on it, careful not t break the skin; and like she did his tongue swirled in circles causing his partner to moan out in please as her dark blue panties became soaked. Dorcas kicked off her heels and arched her back to Remus. Remus unhooked the bra that was attached to a veil and threw it to the side before he tore off the stringy piece of cloth with a bow Dorcas called her underwear. It was soaked and Remus became harder, if it were possible.

Dorcas tugged off his underwear, her lips still attached to his and he stuck himself inside of her. He first went slow, pulling in and out, her moans and whimpers sending both him and his wolf teetering on the edge before she bit down on his lip before he started going faster and faster. Slamming into her causing the sofa to shake with their every movement.

What didn't seem like enough to the young couple was in reality a whole night The once lit candles were no more and the rising sun kissed the east's land like Remus kissed Dorcas, tenderly and with love. The werewolf plopped down next to his mate and kissed her as he struggled to get commutable Dorcas ended up on his bear chest and a smile gracing her lips. Her eyes shut but not before saying: "I love you." Remus heard her snore and smiled, kissing her hair he said into the air, somehow knowing she'd hear his reply of "I love you too." Fin.


End file.
